appartenir
by Seme
Summary: Une belle histoire d'amour


**Appartenir**

**Ils avaient rendez-vous au parc , Sono était en retard , Seiji était arriver pile à l'heure ou peut être est-il en avance? Leblond regarda sa montre.**

**-Hum ! quel baka m'a montre ses arrêter , quel heure peut -il bien être? Levant ses yeux bleu vers le ciel il regarda le clochet. Sono ne risque pas d'arriver à cette heure , il n'est que 14h00 , j'ai 1 heure d'avance que pourais-je bien faire?... (Seiji s'assis sur le rebord de la fontaine ,le vent soufla.) S'attaner vent mes cheveux ! autant les attacher il m'embéterons moin . **

**Sortant de sa poche un élastique noir il nouya en queue de cheval ses cheveux , laissant des méches retomber sur le devant de son visage. **

**Passientant en regardent le paysage que son amis arrive.**

**45 Minute plus tard .**

**-Rei! Regarde là bas ses Seiji! Montrant du doigt le présumer Ikai attrapa Rei par le poigné.**

**-Hum! Mais oui ses le portéger de Sono !xx . Que dirais-tu si on aller l'embéter un peu hein? (Ikai lachant le poigné. Un regard intérésé vers le jeune homme sur la fontaine)**

**-Hum très bonne idée et puis ..Sono n'est pas là on poura en profiter ! XX .**

**Rei et Ikai sont deux jeune turbulant et semant le trouble dans le quartier , aprés l'arriver de jeune Seiji au village ils le prirent en grippe, autant en le fesant chier moralement , mais en s'approchant de trop prés. Le seul répit que le jeune homme pouvez avoir ses quand Sono était pres de lui , Sono à un ans de plus que Seiji brun au yeux marron clair , il affirme sa carure et son emprise sur Seiji. Comme un frère pour lui Sono n'ose pas se battre contre se qui le touche. Même si parfois il n'est pas la tout le temp deux jour aprés les présumer son mi or d'affaire. Ikai et Rei arrivent vers Seiji.**

**-Tien tien! Mais qui voila! Dit Rei d'un air penssif**

**-Mais ses le petit protégé de Sono ... hum quel tête verais t-il si il nous voiyez...( Ikai et rei s'assiren près de Seiji l'un lui caressant le menton l'autre pasant son bras sur son épaule) t'aprochez? **

**-Il vous réduirez en cendre ! èé Rien que le faite que vous l'approchez pollu son air . Sono venez d'arriver et avait tout entendu.**

**-SONO! ( Seiji se leva et parti voir son ami) Rei se leva et attrapis le poigné du blond.**

**-Mais ne par pas si vite! voiyons..**

**Sono rettira la main de Reile gifla et mis ses bras au desus des épaule Seiji.**

**-Ne le touche pas tu va le salir!Sono attira son compagnon contre son torse.**

**Rei passa sa main sur sa joue.Est en colère il lui répondi.**

**-Si tu l'aime tand que sa ton ami tu n'a cas te le faire.. et puis il et pas si mal j'me le ferais bien !**

**Sono lacha Seiji la colère encrée sur son visage il frappa Rei au visage et le jeta au sol. Ikai rattrapa Rei .**

**-Salle type je fait te ... ( Ikai s'élansa sur Sono son poing fermé)**

**Sono ne pus éviter et se pris le coup sur la joue gauche, un peut de sang perla sur la lévre supérieur.Sono voulu répliquer mais Seiji s'agripa a lui.**

**-Nonnnn arêteeeee silte plaitt! SOnoooo.(Seiji l'agrippa à en déchiré la chemise)**

**-Seiji? ques que...(Seiji agripa Sono ) **

**-Non arêtte je ne veux pas que tu soufre a cause de moi!**

**Rei et Ikai en avait profiter pour fillé.Sono se retourna voyant seiji en pleur il le pris contre lui.**

**-Chut ne pleur pas je suis la il ne t'on rien fait hein? Rasuure moi. ( relevant son menton il lui éssuilla les yeux) Seiji releva la tête voiyan le sang sur la lèvre il s'approcha doucemen et embrassa Sono.**

**-"Seiji quesce que tu ... il m'enbrasse? mais..." Pensa Sono , il se lessai faire, il sentis juste quelque chose passais sur la petite blessure. Le langue de Seiji y passa pour enlever le sang aprés cela il se decolla de Sono.**

**-Je ne veut pas qu'il te fasse mal !TT silt te plait arêtte.**

**Sono les yeux grand ouvert n'était toujour pas redescendu sur terre.**

**Ils se regardéren , Sono n'en revenait pas Seiji l'avez embrasser.**

**-Tu m'a . embrasser?**

**-Je tien beaucoup à toi je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.(Seiji se blotit dans les bras du brun.. agripant sa chemise il fit gliser l'une de ses mais sur celle de Sono. Lui ne réagis pas il ne penser pas cela possible.. depuis le temps ou lui même voulais cela .) Alors il leva doucement son autre main caresa la joue de Seiji lui releva le menton et le fixa dans les yeux.**

**-Tu resent quelque chose pour moi Seiji?( Seiji ne répondis pas il se contenta de baisser la tête mais Sono la lui retin est avanca ses lévres pret de son compagnon sans pour autant les touchez) ..Resent tu quelque chose pour moi?**

**-Je... je ne sais pas... peut étre que se n'est que de l'amitier .. je... (Seiji repousa la main et recula) .. je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris. " il ne peut pas m'aimer ? ou bien et moi est ce que je tien énormémant a lui au point de l'embrassé comme sa ? je ne sais plus...je ... enfin... L'aimerais- je par amour? "**

**Sono releva la tête il s'en douter bien Seiji étais pulsif mais ne prenais pas ses acte au sérieux par fois , alors il se dit qu'il n'a fait sa juste celement pour enlever le sang de sa bouche rien de plus. Sono se retourna et commenca à partir.Seiji le regarda et sentis quelque chose au coeur **

**-"Il m'échappe.. Il s'en va . je doit le retenir!" .. ATEND SONO! (Seiji couris et en tomba a renverse , sono le ratrapis de justesse mais fut entrainer dans le chute. Tout les deux les fesse dans la fontaine Seiji sur Sono , se regardent , la mélancolie dans les yeux et la peur sur le visage. Leurs lévres s'embrasèrent , ils étaient out les deux trempés .**

**-Je. .. gomen je suis désoler..**

**Sono se relevant et sortant d la fontaine:**

**-C'est rien ! ( il se retourne tand la main et souri) Aller vien on rentre , je te passerez des habit en arrivant chez moi.**

**Seiji pris la main offerte, se releva et suivi Sono de près.**

**Ariver à l'appartement Sono retira sa chemise et enleva son pantalon devant son ami, ils avait l'habitude de le voir mis nu, pourtant aujourd'hui Seiji se sentis troublé. **

**-Je vais prendre un bain.. cherche dans l'armoire et prend la chemise qui te vas !v **

**Seiji éssita et dit qu'elle que chose qu'il regretta ausitôt.**

**-On peut trés bien se laver ensemble? **

**Sono s'arrêta. **

**-En ...ensemble?**

**-Euh non enfin ...oublie je ne ses plus se que je di... (Seiji ne pu continué Sono l'avez attraper par le bras et le mis dans la baignoire , en l'aspergent d'eau)..Ettt mais sa va passs?**

**-Tu voulais qu'on se lave non ? ( En disant cela Sono retira son boxer et s'installa dans le bain mousant ou Seiji avait attéri les fesse en premier.)**

**-Pas habiler BAKKKaaa...(Il s'aréta net)**

**-Pas habiller hein? (Sono arracha le t-shirt, et ramena les jambe Seiji pour les metre dans le bain)...Bon il faut enlever le pantalon. (Il passa ses main sou l'eau et retira la ceinture et les decendis le zip )**

**Seiji ne bouger plus regardant Sono le désabiller.**

**-Bon tu poura faire les reste va tes grand !v (Sono rettira ses mains mais Seiji les ratrapa)**

**-Tu été bien partis .. tu peut continuer si tu veu ..**

**Sono ouvrit grand les yeux.**

**-Eu .. je voulais plésenter.. ( Seiji rougi et baissa la tête )**

**Sono souris .**

**-" Il est si insoucient de ses parole parfois, heuresement qu'il me la dit à moi! '."**


End file.
